


Secreto / Misterio

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Braavos, Cleaning, Death, F/F, Life - Freeform, Mistery, Secrets, The House of Black and White
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Arya Stark/The Waif
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 1





	Secreto / Misterio

—No.

Arya Stark se negaba a tocar al muerto que yacía frente a ella. Estaba cansada de hacer tareas de limpieza para Jaqen («¿para Jaqen?»). Era cierto aquello que Jaqen le dijo tiempo atrás: que debía dejar de ser Arya Stark, convertirse en nadie para ser todos al mismo tiempo, y eso implicaba saborear los placeres del barro, la inmundicia y el ser la última colilla de la cadena social. Y si bien Arya deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas, no era capaz de comprender por qué este era el camino adecuado.

La acólita, ignorando deliberadamente a Arya, siguió con sus tareas de limpieza. Un hombre sin rostro lo era precisamente porque estaba limpio, puro tanto de sus pecados terrenales como de los espirituales. Un rostro que solo estaría disponible si se encontraba lo suficientemente depurado. Y la limpieza del cuerpo, el último vestigio terrenal disponible, era esencial para lograr su unión con la masa de miradas disponibles en la Casa de Negro y Blanco.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

La acólita levantó brevemente su mirada para confirmar a Arya que la había oído, pero que no estaba dispuesta a continuar aquella conversación con una respuesta. Sus manos siguieron realizando aquel acto que parecía fuese mecánico para la novicia.

Entonces, de repente, Arya sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos. Un halo de muerte se instaló en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir invisible, agobiada y cerca de la congelación espontánea tanto corporal como espiritual. Fue justo en ese momento cuando comprendió cuál era el motivo verdadero por el que debía limpiar aquel cuerpo y los que viniesen. En ese preciso instante agarró un trapo, lo mojó en la cubeta de la acólita, lo escurrió con cuidado y lo posó en el pecho del hombre al que le habían cortado el cuello. En susurros prácticamente inaudibles, murmuraba palabras de las que no era verdaderamente consciente, en un idioma que nunca había aprendido. No era su lista habitual de gente a la que asesinar. Entonces empezó a comprender.


End file.
